


Not So Crazy After All

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Slash Fiction, kinda like, the spn episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean introduces to you and Adam the book series, Supernatural, you both begin to wonder what is thought of your two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Crazy After All

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous requested:** Hi, I LOVE your writing. Can you write a hunter!reader x Adam where Adam discovers that fans of the supernatural books have made fan art and fanfics because they ship Adam and the reader? thanks! :)

"Dean, what the hell are you looking at?"

You looked up from the book you were reading, curious to see what in fact Dean was looking at. You saw Adam leaning in next to him, looking at his computer screen. The older brother looked a little embarrassed to say in the least, but certainly tried his hardest to cover it up.

"I, uh, well, you see, there's this guy, Chuck, who was a prophet. He wrote stories about Sam and I after seeing everything that happens to us. He stopped the series of books but continued writing, and apparently some chick hacked his computer and leaked them onto the internet."

Your curiosity now at its peak, you couldn't help but get up out of the chair and come around to see what Dean was looking at.

"Holy shit! what _are_ you looking at?" You asked, seeing the picture on the screen. It was an artwork, one that was quite well drawn if anyone asked you, of Dean and Sam holding each other. "Please tell me that's not in the books."

"No, God no. Fans of the book apparently think there could be something between Sammy and me," Dean answered.

"Don't they know you're brothers?" Adam asked, squinting down at the screen.

"I don't think they care," the oldest Winchester muttered darkly.

You laughed at that, going back to take your seat. It would be so weird to have a book written about your life... even weirder for people to actually enjoy reading it.

"Do you think Adam and I are in there?" You asked, your curiosity now peaked at the thought.

"I know Adam is in some of the earlier ones, but I'm sure you're both in the more recent books. No one is spared from Carver Edlun's rath."

"I thought you said his name was Chuck."

"It is, Edlun is just a pen name."

Adam didn't seem as though he had anything more to say on the subject, so you dropped it too. It had completely slipped your mind by the time dinner rolled around, only thinking of it again when you walked past Adam on his computer.

"Are you looking up those books?" You asked, a smirk on your face. The youngest Winchester jumped, turning around quickly, half looking as though he was going to shut the laptop. Upon closer inspection, it was more fanart on the screen, only this time it wasn't of Sam and Dean, it was of you and Adam.

"I guess people want us to get together too, heh, according to some of the Supernatural chat rooms I found," he said, turning back to his computer to show you. You leaned in so you could see the screen better. This picture was of you and him holding hands while it was snowing all around. It didn't look exactly like either one of you, but you supposed books could only describe you so well. It didn't look half bad though. You heard the click of a mouse, and this image showed you and Adam leaning against each other in front of a fire. _Click._ You were in bed, cuddling in a position that looked rather inviting. _Click._ Your face was the only that could be seen in this one, as you were hugging him and the angle was facing you. The look on 'fake-you''s face was one of love. _Click._ You were laying on top of him, your lips pressed together passionately, your fingers wrapped in his short hair, his arms protectively wrapped around your waist. You could hear your breath catch and you were sure you were as red as a tomato by now. _Click._

"Oh my god!" You exclaimed, taking a step back. Adam quickly closed down the webpage and you were able to see how red his face was too. The image on the screen had been one similar to the last, only in this one, neither of you were wearing any clothes. He looked up at you, eyes wide and unsure and, honestly? Utterly adorable. A giggle made its way past your lips, and once that happened, you were gone. You shook with laughter, finding the whole situation hilarious. Adam, on the other hand, looked rather confused.

"Uhh, mind sharing with me what's so funny?" He asked when you finally began to calm down.

"Everything is funny," you said through your dying laughter. When his brow only furrowed further, you continued. "The entire time we've known each other I thought I was crazy for ever liking someone like you. Someone who would never like me back. I guess I'm not all that crazy though because it sure seems like a lot of other people think we'd be good together too," you admitted, your fit of giggles completely over. You looked down at the ground, the reality of what you just said sinking in. Just because other people thought you'd be good together didn't mean that he would.

Before you had a chance to dwell on that thought any longer, a strong hand came up to cup your jaw. It gently tilted your head upwards so you were looking into Adam's eyes.

"They're not the only ones who wanted us to be together," he said before passionately pressing his lips against yours, just like in one of the pictures. You couldn't help but smile into the kiss, your happiness overriding your shock in that moment.

"Now what do you say we go reenact that last artwork, hmm?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. Looking into his eyes, seeing that he was serious, only filled you with desire, causing you to throw yourself at him, feverishly sucking on his bottom lip. Maybe you weren't so crazy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more of my work at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/124038262257/not-so-crazy-afterall)


End file.
